Depois do ouro
by StennyDarkness
Summary: "É uma aliança de noivado; vamos casar depois do ouro"


"É uma aliança de noivado; vamos casar depois do ouro"

Era isso que Victor havia dito, e bom; Yuri havia ganho o GP, e se ele ganhou o GP eles iam casar certo? E se eles iam casar iriam ter uma lua de mel certo? E se iam ter uma lua de mel, iam fazer sexo certo?

Errado! Errado!

Sexo!? Yuri nunca havia feito tal coisa e agora essa informação o deixava apreensivo; afinal havia ganho e sabia que Victor iria querer continuar com sua palavra.

\- ~Yuuri -ouviu seu noivo o chamando então se cobriu fingindo que dormia mas na verdade a palavra "sexo" ainda martelava em sua cabeça -eu sei que está acordado...- deitou-se ao se lado do japonês que se arrepiou (droga! Porque justo a sua cama tinha que ser de casal!) -pare de fingir Yuri, eu sou seu marido e te conheço muito bem.

O russo levou as mãos até o meio das pernas do japonês apertando seu membro, Yuri no mesmo instante se soltou dos braços do mais velho totalmente corado.

-VICTOR! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-ah? Você não sabe? Bom já que sou seu marido acho que posso te ajudar com isso...

-m-mas; a gente ainda não casou! Você ainda não é meu marido! E-e eu sempre pensei que perderia a virgindade somente após o casamento- corou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Por alguns segundos o russo ficou pálido e boquiaberto; sabia que o mais novo dizia a verdade, se estivesse mentindo ele perceberia afinal o Katsuki mente muito mal; mas além daquela revelação havia também um nervosismo aparente, foi então que Nikiforov juntou as peças e se lembrou da conversa que tinha tido com Yuri quando começou a treinar o tímido japonês. Lembrou-se que o mais novo tinha dito que não nunca tinha namorado nem ficado com ninguém; então bom; se o beijo que Victor havia dado nele tinha sido seu primeiro então era óbvio que o japonês era virgem e por isso estava tão nervoso.

Ao chegar a essa conclusão o russo gargalhou abraçando seu futuro marido.

\- ~Yuuri você é tão fofo!- beijou o topo da cabeça do mais novo -não se preocupe; eu vou esperar seu tempo; se você quer esperar até a lua de mel então eu vou esperar that's okay?

-Yes...obrigado por entender...

-por nada...além disso assim é melhor; cria mais expectativa...sobre como vou me sentir quando estiver dentro de você...

-Vitya!- escondeu o rosto no peito do treinador -não diga coisas assim...

-mas você fica tão fofo corado.

-para!

-okay! Okay! Parei...mas é verdade.

Yuri sorriu ainda abraçado com o russo, ele tinha aquela mania de o deixar sem graça mas era isso que o fazia amar tanto não só como ídolo mas também como homem.

Victor sorriu vendo a medalha de ouro pendurada na parede nunca havia sentido tanta felicidade assim por receber uma medalha mas desta vez era diferente afinal era seu noivo quem tinha ganho e ele estava feliz por isso; afinal era a primeira grande conquista de Yuri. A primeira de muitas!

-Você acha que devemos convidar o Yurio pro nosso casamento?- o japonês perguntou com um semblante triste -ele não falou uma palavra com a gente depois que eu venci o Grand Prix

-o Yurio é assim mesmo você sabe...se quiser eu posso ir ao quarto dele entregar o convite...

-por favor faça isso

-Yes my lord!- o russo deu um rápido selinho no mais novo e logo se levantou da cama indo até a gaveta onde estavam guardados os convites, ele pegou o convite destinado a Yuri o guardando no bolso da moleton que usava - ~não morra de saudades

-vou tentar.

Victor saiu pela porta indo a caminho ao quarto do loiro azedo e quando chegou na porta do mesmo prontamente bateu chamando pelo mais novo.

\- ~Yurio! Sou eu Victor abra a porta!- o platinado gritou não obtendo resposta nenhuma -Yuri vamos! Abra! Suas fãs vão ficar chateadas se souberem que a fada russa não abriu a porta pra lenda da patinação Victor Nikiforov...vamos! Sei que está aí! Meu sexto sentido diz que está aí dentro.

-além de um péssimo gosto pra relacionamentos também tem um péssimo sexto sentido- uma voz aparentemente irritada surgiu atrás dele; era impossível não reconhecer aquela voz irritadiça -o que faz aqui? Veio me trazer um pouco de alegria dizer que tomou juízo vai esquecer o porco e voltar a competir?

-ahhh...quase! Eu vim te dar o convite pro nosso casamento!

Assim que o loiro pegou o papel na mão imediatamente o amassou e jogou no chão pisando em cima fazendo Victor ficar boquiaberto.

-você acha mesmo que eu vou no seu casamento com aquele porco gorducho que me tirou o ouro no GP?

-se ele ganhou o ouro é porque foi melhor que você não?- o russo falou vendo o loiro "rosnar" e o segurar pelo pescoço como se fosse o estrangular mas ao contrário disso Plisetsky apenas o empurrou contra a parede.

-nunca mais diga isso! Se eu perdi foi por sua culpa! Se você tivesse cumprido com sua promessa e se tornado meu técnico eu teria ganho o ouro e esse porco que você tanto ama estaria no Japão ajudando nas termas onde é o lugar dele!

O russo repentinamente fechou a cara e trocou de posição jogando o loiro contra a porta o fazendo arregalar os olhos.

-vai me bater?

-não; por mais que eu queira...mas fique sabendo que se chamar meu noivo de porco mais uma vez eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos...bom; o convite ainda tá de pé se você quiser ir... vou voltar pro quarto, Yuri e eu vamos comemorar o ouro.

Após dizer isso o mais velho seguiu pelo corredor enquanto o loiro dava socos na parede.

Algumas semanas depois

O dia do tão esperado casamento havia chegado e claro que Yuri estava hiper nervoso e ao mesmo tempo feliz; já Victor estava calmo mas não menos feliz.

Ambos estavam fazendo uma seção de fotos comandada por Phichit que era o fotógrafo do casamento afinal ele amava tirar fotos e considerava o casal Victuri como seu otp então ninguém merecia mais estar ali tirando aquelas fotos.

-eu quero sentar um pouco-

Yuri reclamou já estava cansado daquela seção de fotos

-hmm...- Pichit falou fazendo cara de quem teve a idéia -já que o Yuri quer descansar os pés...Victor pegue ele no colo

-que!? N-não!!! VICTOR ME PÕE NO CHÃO!- o japonês gritou totalmente corado enquanto o russo o carregava no estilo "donzela em apuros" e o mais novo se debatia tentando se desvensilhar dos braços do mais velho

-Victor! Eu já não estou mais tão cansado! Por favor me solte!

\- ~Yuuri ~ se você ficar se mexendo desse jeito as fotos vão sair borradas; além disso você está tão corado; até parece que estamos fazendo algo obsceno aqui...

-Victor...- ele resmungou escondendo o rosto no peito do platinado

-ISSO! ISSO!- o "fotógrafo" aplaudiu -fique assim Yuri! Não se mexa! Vocês tão muito fofos assim! AÍ MEU DEUS! MEU OTP!- gritou enquanto disparava um flash atrás do outro -ótimo! Acho que agora sim podemos fazer uma pausa.

-obrigado- Victor sorriu piscando o olho fazendo o garoto corar levemente -Yuri pronto...já pode sair do seu esconderijo

-posso?

-você fica lindo corado desse jeito- o mais velho pronunciou enquanto colocava o japonês com cuidado no chão -meu porquinho tímido...nunca mude okay?

-okay! I love you Victor!

-eu também te amo; você é meu Love and Life Yuri...só você faz eu me sentir assim.

-Vitya...- o mais novo sorriu aproximando seus lábios; quase os colando quando...

-YURI! O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Minako-Sensei! Oi!

-não vem com "Oi" pra cima de mim! Eu e sua família estávamos esperando a seção de fotos acabar pra poder conversar com você! Mas acontece que você ficou aqui se comendo com esse russo platinado! Vem! Você tem que receber seus convidados como todo bom noivo! Venha!

-m-mas sensei! E-espera!

Victor riu baixinho vendo o japonês sendo puxado pela mulher até um grupo de pessoas que estava esperando pra parabeniza-lo por seu casamento. O russo se sentiu um pouco sozinho; afinal não tinha família nem nenhum amigo assim tão próximo; a única pessoa próxima a ele era seu antigo técnico que prometeu que iria ao seu casamento e até agora ainda não tinha dado as caras; mas Victor ainda tinha esperanças mesmo sabendo como o velho detestava aquele tipo de evento; e foi buscando por seu antigo técnico que acabou pondo seus olhos num garoto loiro e emburrado que estava num canto afastado encostado em uma árvore.

Era Yuri seu querido loiro azedo!

-YURIO! A QUE DEVO A HONRA DE TER A FADA DA RÚSSIA AQUI NO MEU CASAMENTO?

-você me convidou! Não se lembra? Além disso o meu nome é Yuri e você sabe muito bem disso!

-é mas...é mais divertido te irritar- o russo sorriu fazendo o loiro abrir um sorriso discreto -achei que você não iria vir

-as coisas mudam...eu pensei nas idiotices que você me disse aquele dia e bom...percebi que você tinha um pouco de razão; o Yuri mereceu ganhar...você sabe...

-Yuri você só tem quinze anos; você ganhou prata mas tem a carreira toda pela frente pra ganhar um ouro hm? Só não deixe que essa sua vontade de vencer te domine e te faça magoar as outras pessoas.

-okay! Okay! Você até parece meu vô falando assim...

-eu estou assim tão velho? -perguntou preocupado vendo o loiro revirar os olhos

-então cadê o porc...quer dizer...Yuri?

-ele está logo ali falando com a família! Vem! Ele vai adorar saber que você veio!

Antes mesmo do mais novo responder Victor já o arrastava pra junto da família do japonês.

\- ~Yuuri!~- o russo chamou abraçando o noivo por trás -o Yurio tá aqui.

-Yurio?- O japonês perguntou incrédulo se virando pra trás dando de cara com o loiro.

Imediatamente Yuri abraçou Yurio quase o sufocando no abraço

-eu achei que você me odiava! Fico tão feliz em saber que eu estava errado.

-é não tão errado assim- falou recebendo um tapa de Victor -hey! Okay eu não te odeio; pelo menos não tanto...agora podem por favor começar essa droga de evento logo eu tô com fome.

A cerimônia logo estava chegando ao fim; Yakov tinha chegado um pouco antes do início da cerimônia o que deixou Victor muito feliz afinal seu ex técnico era a única família que tinha.

-Yuri Katsuki você está se casando com Victor Nikiforov por livre e espontânea vontade?

-sim!- Yuri sorriu

-Victor Nikiforov você está se casando com Yuri Katsuki por livre e espontânea vontade?

-Yes!- entrelassou suas mãos

-assinem aqui- os homens sorrindo assinaram -pelo poder a mim investido pelo república federativa da Espanha; eu os declaro casados! Podem se beijar.

O japonês se aproximou corando um pouco.

-beija logo porra!- o loiro gritou fazendo Victor rir e agarrar Yuri pela cintura logo selando seus lábios.

-aleluia!- o loiro falou revirando os olhos e batendo palmas desinteressado -posso comer agora?

-vai logo! Gatinha gulosa

Yurio caminhou junto a Yakov para a mesa onde estavam os petiscos e o bolo que a mãe de Yuri tinha feito com muito carinho.

Algumas poucas horas haviam passado e o japonês estava fazendo de tudo pra se manter ali em meio aos seus amigos e familiares enquanto o russo tentava o convencer a irem logo para o quarto que haviam reservado no melhor hotel da região.

\- ~Yuuri...vamos pro hotel...

-m-mas Victor...a gente ainda tem que falar com algumas pessoas

-mas a gente pode fugir...os noivos sempre fogem...vamos...agora que eu sou seu marido quero aproveitar os benefícios...

-Victor...

-por favor- fez biquinho e aquilo fez Katsuki se sentir um pouco mal afinal tinha feito Victor esperar de mais; se estava nervoso? Claro que estava! Mais nervoso impossível! Mas bom; ele amava Victor e ele agora era seu marido uma hora ou outra aquilo teria que acontecer.

-okay...vamos.

Ambos se levantaram anunciando que estavam cansados e que queriam ir para o hotel para dormir um pouco; Yuri corou quando Yurio fez alguns comentários maliciosos dizendo que sabia muito bem que eles não iriam dormir e sim fazer outra coisa; muito envergonhado o japonês praticamente correu entrando dentro do carro e puxando Victor com ele.

No carro uma música suave tocava mas nem isso conseguia acalmar o japonês que estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco; tudo só piorou quando o russo estacionou o carro no estacionamento do hotel.

-chegamos!- sorriu

-o hotel é lindo...talvez devêssemos passear por aqui antes de ir pro quarto

-vamos ter a semana toda pra fazer isso...hoje eu quero comer um delicioso katsudon...- o platinado falou atacando o o pescoço do mais novo

-e-eu acho que eles não tem katsudon a-aqui

-engraçado porque eu estou prestes a comer um agora mesmo- o russo susurrou mordendo de leve o ombro de seu marido

-Vi-Victor! Hmm...- Yuri sentiu seu corpo amolecer com o contato de seu técnico; claro que estava nervoso mas seu corpo parecia agir no modo automático; quase num reflexo involuntário colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Victor e deixou que marido o carregasse até o quarto onde se hospedariam.

O quarto era muito bonito; a cama era grande e parecia confortável, os lençóis brancos como algodão e a iluminação fraca deixava o ambiente muito romântico.

Yuri logo foi colocado em cima da cama que era realmente muito confortável e fofa se sentiu deitado em nuvens; Victor subiu por cima dele ficando entre suas pernas fazendo o japonês corar levemente.

-eu te amo Moya prekrasnaya zhena *minha bela esposa*

-eu também te amoWatashi no hansamuna otto *meu belo marido*

Victor sorriu tomando os lábios de Yuri num beijo afoito e necessitado, mesmo com toda experiência que tinha o russo nunca havia provado um beijo tão bom e que o deixasse sentindo daquele jeito: e mesmo com sua inexperiência Yuri sabia que jamais encontraria lábios como aqueles que o deixavam nas nuvens e tão fora de si.

O treinador levou suas mãos ao membro do mais novo que já estava dando sinais de vida.

-VI-VICTOR! Não toque aí!

\- ~Yuri não seja malvado...agora eu sou seu marido; eu mereço um pouco de intimidade não acha? ~

-tem razão só que...

-você tá nervoso eu sei; calma...eu não vou te machucar eu juro

-não é só isso é que...- suspirou derrotado -nada! Quer saber vá em frente! Faça o que quiser comigo!- Yuri se rendeu ficando com os braços e as pernas abertas somente esperando o momento que o russo o atacaria mas isso não aconteceu.

-você não me ouviu? Eu disse que pode fazer o que quiser!

-eu ouvi...mas eu não vou fazer nada se você não me contar o que está acontecendo

-Victor...

-não! Você vai ter que me contar; além disso de que adianta eu te usar pra me satisfazer se você não estiver com vontade?

-não é isso! Eu tô com vontade só que...você é tão perfeito e eu sou só um porco gorducho desajeitado! Além disso eu sou tão inexperiente que eu acho que uma folha de papel tem mais experiência sexual que eu! Eu só não quero te decepcionar eu queria te satisfazer mas e se eu não conseguir? E se for horrível e você não sentir prazer? Além e-eu nem sei onde eu devo tocar ou como...Victor...eu não quero te deixar insatisfeito entende? Pra mim vai ser a primeira vez então vai ser maravilhoso mas pra você não! você já tem experiência com pessoas muito mais experientes e atraentes que eu...eu só tenho medo de não conseguir te fazer sentir especial como você é.

-esse é seu medo?- o japonês assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior -você é tão fofo! Yuri eu te amo e você é incrível! Nunca duvide disso! Sim eu tenho mais experiência mas não precisa se intimidar por causa disso...eu me apaixonei por você exatamente por causa desse seu jeito tímido e inexperiente; fofo e sexy! Yuri eu nunca me relacionei assim com alguém antes; não um relacionamento sério...então bom; acho que tecnicamente vamos ter nossa primeira vez juntos...né?- piscou e se surpreendeu quando o mais novo o agarrou o dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-você tem o dom de fazer eu me sentir especial

-mas você é especial...mas agora falando sério se mesmo depois desse meu discurso motivador você ainda se sentir inseguro podemos esperar mais um pouco; eu não quero que faça algo só pra me deixar feliz tá bom? Se não quiser a gente espera até que esteja pronto.

-eu tô pronto...um pouco nervoso mas pronto

-certeza?

-Yes...

-okay...

Victor novamente se colocou entre as pernas do japonês e o deu um selinho demorado enquanto suas mãos sorrateiramente iam pra baixo do terno do mesmo onde arranhou um pouco sua barriga agora chapada logo encontrando o caminho para aqueles mamilos róseos.

-acho que isso tá atrapalhando meu trabalho...- o russo constatou tirando a parte de cima do terno branco que Yuri usava -assim tá bem melhor...

O platinado levou seus lábios a um dos mamilos sensíveis que seu marido possuía enquanto o outro era também estimulado com seus dedos.

-Victor! Oh...- o mais novo gemia baixinho mordendo o lábio inferior; aquilo pra Victor era a visão do paraíso; sempre quis saber como seriam os gemidos do parceiro e bom Yuri conseguia ficar ainda mais fofo e sexy gemendo com o rosto corado.

-kawaii- o russo pronunciou inebriado descendo seus beijos para a barriga do marido parando milímetros de suas calças -my little pig

Com cuidado o mais velho abaixou as calças de Yuri junto com sua boxer o deixando nu.

Jogou as roupas e os sapatos do japonês em um lugar qualquer e levou seus lábios as coxas do Katsuki beijando com carinho logo passando para o membro já ereto do amado.

Yuri estremeceu ao sentir aquela boca úmida e quentinha em contato com aquele local tão sensível, por impulso agarrou Victor pelos cabelos quase implorando para que este continuasse aquele delicioso carinho; seu pedido mudo foi prontamente acatado pelo russo que intensificou os movimentos que fazia descendo da cabeça até a base fazendo Yuri gemer seu nome cada vez mais alto.

-acho que se eu continuar fazendo isso você vai gozar muito cedo- falou subindo os beijos pelo corpo do japonês até chegarem ao pescoço -o que acha de me ajudar aqui? Eu estou um pouco necessitado...

-tá...só me diz o que eu tenho que fazer.

-me ajuda a tirar essas roupas.

Mesmo estando mais corado do que nunca, Yuri atendeu ao pedido do marido o ajudando a tirar a parte de cima do terno.

Victor sabendo como o marido era tímido se encarregou de tirar as calças e os sapatos os jogando no mesmo canto onde estavam as roupas do japonês, ficando apenas com aquela boxer preta que deixava evidente sua excitação.

Durante alguns minutos Yuri ficou encarando o russo sem saber o que fazer; depois de alguns segundos resolveu que por mais vergonhoso que fosse faria o mesmo que Victor acabara de fazer em si.

Abaixou-se um pouco e sem pensar muito apenas tirou a boxer que o russo usava e abocanhou o membro de seu treinador/marido por completo.

-ohhh! Yuri! Argh!- o russo gemeu fazendo o japonês parar o que havia acabado de começar

-e-eu te machuquei?

-não...tá ótimo...só pelo amor de deus não para...

O japonês assentiu voltando a colocar seus lábios sobre a glânde logo descendo até a base imitando os mesmos movimentos que Victor tinha feito nele.

Victor gemia alto chamando pelo nome do marido; mesmo com toda experiência que tinha aquele com certeza era o melhor sexo oral que já havia recebido, sentir a boca inexperiente de Yuri percorrendo aquele local tão sensível e prazeroso era inexplicável!; já Yuri se sentia eufórico afinal o russo gemia seu nome, pedia por mais, ele se sentia bem sabendo que estava dando prazer ao marido; descobriu que gostava muito de fazer aquilo, ver Victor alterado com as bochechas rosadas gemendo seu nome...com certeza queria fazer aquilo mais vezes!

-Yuri! Ahh...- sem aviso Victor apenas o fez cessar os movimentos o puxando pra cima para o dar um beijo libidinoso e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso -você estava fazendo um trabalho tão bom que fiquei com medo de não conseguir me segurar - beijou novamente aqueles lábios maravilhosos deixando evidente o amor que sentia; um amor que era ágape e eros ao mesmo tempo.

Com carinho o russo deitou Yuri na cama ficando cima dele e novamente entre suas pernas.

Durante alguns segundos fez uma massagem relaxante nos ombros do japonês pois sabia que ele estava nervoso.

-eu te amo- susurrou antes de inserir o primeiro dedo na entrada de Yuri fazendo o mais novo gemer apertando os lençóis -calma...

Ficou naquele movimento de vai e vem até enfim colocar o segundo dedo que entrou com um pouco mais de dificuldade; mesmo nunca tendo feito sexo com um homem, Victor sabia bem o que tinha que fazer.

Com os dedos tentava ao máximo preparar Yuri para o que ia acontecer em seguida enquanto seus beijos tentavam deixar o japonês o mais calmo possível.

Depois de alguns minutos o russo tirou seus dedos de dentro do marido; então Yuri soube; a hora havia chegado.

Ele estava nervoso? Sim e muito! Mas ele amava Victor e Victor amava ele; passou sua vida toda esperando alguém o amar com aquela intensidade e agora havia encontrado essa pessoa não havia dúvidas só aquele mesmo medo bobo, mas isso ele teria que esquecer pra conseguir relaxar.

-posso?

-pode - sorriu dando ao russo a confirmação que precisava.

Victor levou seu membro até a entrada do mais novo e com muito cuidado e dificuldade inseriu a cabeça fazendo Yuri gemer agarrando seus ombros e o fazendo gemer por estar sendo deliciosamente esmagado pelas paredes do interior de seu marido.

Após alguns segundos parado continuou seu caminho entrando um pouco mais e dando a primeira estocada fazendo Yuri perder as forças.

Aos poucos o número de estocadas foi aumentando assim como a velocidade delas, o japonês sentia-se estranhamente bem; já não mais sentia dor, somente aquele prazer que somente o corpo de Victor podia o proporcionar.

O russo se sentiu feliz ao perceber o quanto Yuri estava gostando daquilo o que o deu ainda mais desejo logo indo um pouco mais fundo acertando a tão famosa próstata.

-AHHH! VICTOR! HMMM...

Sorriu; enfim era verdade o que diziam sobre como era prazeroso para um homem ser acertado ali; a pressão do interior de Yuri sobre seu pênis já era grande mas agora tinha aumentado e parecia querer expulsar o platinado de dentro de si.

Yuri gemia descontrolado, seu orgasmo estava próximo; o mesmo acontecia com Victor, o técnico sentia que não se seguraria por muito tempo; Yuri veio primeiro e seu interior se contraiu tanto que foi impossível o russo não vir logo em seguida.

Saiu com cuidado de dentro do japonês o fazendo gemer baixinho cravando as unhas em suas costas.

Ainda por cima o russo beijou Yuri com carinho enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas laterais daquele corpo maravilhoso; o mais novo já fechava os olhos quase dormindo, foi quando recebeu um chupão forte no pescoço o fazendo murmurar algo que não pode ser compreendido.

-não durma...ainda não acabamos

-n-não?

-no...- o mais velho falou precionando seu membro já desperto contra o membro de Yuri.

-m-mas...

-shiii só relaxa...

Após perceber o membro do mais novo já desperto Victor subiu em seu colo fazendo o membro de Yuri entrar dentro dele com um certa dificuldade

-Victor?

-hmm...argh...sabe Yuri uma vez eu te disse que você patina como se seu corpo criasse a música mas na verdade seu corpo é a música...uma doce e suave melodia que eu quero escutar pro resto da minha vida...eu quero fazer parte dessa música...

-Vitya- o japonês sorriu beijando com carinho o russo que com calma cavalgava em cima dele.

Claro que como o mais novo era virgem não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo e acabou gozando no interior de Victor em menos de dois minutos.

-desculpe se foi meio rápido...é que foi minha primeira vez

-Yuri o que importa não é o tamanho da música e sim a mensagem dela...não se preocupe essa foi só a primeira vez...você vai ter outra oportunidade pra se aprimorar okay?

-okay...eu te amo.

-também te amo meu katsudon...

O russo abraçou seu marido ficando de conchinha com ele logo ouvindo sua respiração ficar calma e compassada.

Victor nunca pensou que amaria alguém tão ágape; uma melodia suave, pura, inocente...

Yuri também nunca pensou que se apaixonaria por alguém tão eros; uma melodia forte, vibrante, cativante...

E com certeza ninguém pensou que a junção dessas melodias tão distinta fosse resultar na mais bela música.


End file.
